


Everybody Wants to Know

by kanethecryptid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Choking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Whether they admitted it or not, everyone knew what was going on between the detective and his new android.





	Everybody Wants to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is based on the song Strange Love by Halsey.

Every officer at the Detroit Police Department knew what was going on between Detective Reed and his new partner. There were rumors floating around about how Gavin’s retaliation towards androids was actually just his sexual frustration, and that the human was getting fucked willingly by the RK900 model against the bathroom stalls. The rumors were, of course, true. Though, the stubborn detective would never admit it.

 

Gavin didn’t know how or why he even wanted to fuck the plastic prick. He was a pain in the ass; a good for nothing robot. Gavin kept telling himself that it was just because he was bored, but that changed as soon as the android gripped his hips and pinned him against the wall. 

 

The detective mentally cursed himself, gritting his teeth with furrowed brows. He attempted to convince himself that the RK900 was just a toy he decided to play with from time to time, but in reality, it was Gavin who was being toyed with. It was Gavin who was the one begging to be fucked while the android wrapped his hands around his neck. The thought of it aroused the detective even now, to his disgust.

 

The android dared to direct his icy gaze towards him, sometimes even smirking, at the desk they shared. It enraged him beyond belief when the robot’s eyes scanned over him. Was that fucker trying to analyze him? Gavin glowered at RK900, the hand resting on his desk curling into a fist. 

 

“The fuck are you looking at!?” Gavin basically shouted, grabbing the attention of every person in the office.

 

“As your partner, it’s my duty to understand everything about you. I’d advise you to lower your voice, unless you would like another disciplinary warning.” His tone was emotionless. Gavin didn’t expect anything more from the android. He stood and slammed his hands on the desk angrily, making the RK900’s LED flash red. Muttering insults about his ‘partner’ along with an abundance of swears, Gavin pushed the chair away from his desk and walked away.

 

RK900 just blinked, LED flashing yellow for an extended period of time. Though he was an android without humanity or emotions, he felt the other detectives’ stares. He knew what they were thinking. How he was insane to even be involved with Detective Reed, and how their relationship was ‘abnormal.’ RK900 couldn’t deny it; though it really wasn’t their business. People would talk no matter what if it was a human involved with an android. Especially if said android and human were partners in a professional sense as well.

 

The android continued his work as usual, trying to be unbothered by the absence of his partner. It had been 30 minutes and 27 seconds since he left his desk to, what the android assumed, was going out to smoke a cigarette. Though, he had never been this long before; RK900 wondered why this time was different. Was Detective Reed waiting for someone to go find him? 

 

Accepting the fact that it would be beneficial to have his partner help with their paperwork, RK900 decided he would seek out Detective Reed. The towering android rose from his desk, pushed in his chair, and walked down the hall towards the department’s back exit. He pushed open the door, sensors analyzing the temperature and wind speed. It was 50 degrees out, but there were no signs of precipitation. His LED returned to its original blue color as he spotted the detective in the parking lot next to his car. Gavin was, of course, sitting there idly, cigarette in hand. He had a displeasing look as RK900 approached him. The android’s head tilted downwards as his eyes met with the detective’s.

 

“The fuck do you want?” Gavin grumbled as he dropped his cigarette, grinding it into the concrete with his foot. 

 

“I simply came to check on you. You’ve been out here 7 minutes and 34 seconds longer than usual.” The shorter man just crossed his arms.

 

“You barbie dolls are just so perfect, aren’t you?” Gavin cocked a smirk, taking a step closer to RK900. “If you wanna make yourself useful, then why don’t you fuck me?”

 

“That’s all you ever want, isn’t it?” The android imitated the human’s body language, crossing his arms and glaring down into his eyes. “I can’t disobey direct orders, so I would ask you to turn around.”

 

“There’s a good robot.” Gavin pushed himself off the car, turning his body to face the window. He leaned his forearms on the vehicle and arched his back. 

 

RK900 wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, deft hands unbuttoning his pants. He tugged the human’s jeans down to his ankles along with his boxers. The android heard Gavin groan as his half-hard cock met the cold air. He moved his attention to the man’s ass and used his hands to spread open his cheeks. Gavin let out a shaky breath as RK900 slipped a finger into his hole. He didn’t question why CyberLife added a lubrication feature to his hands; he honestly didn’t give a shit. 

 

“Move faster, asshole.” Gavin muttered and RK900 complied, moving a second digit inside of him. Not without his other hand coming down to give the human’s ass a hard slap. The android pressed his body against Gavin, moving his lips to his ear.

 

“You may be my owner outside of this, but right now you take my orders. It’ll be more than a slap the next time you speak out of line.” The taller man’s cool tone sent chills down his spine. For once in his life, Gavin kept quiet. 

 

RK900’s lips traveled to his neck, teeth teasing the flesh as he added another finger inside of the detective. A loud groan fell from his lips and the android smirked. After a few thrusts, he removed his fingers with a swift motion. A barely audible whine emerged from Gavin; not so strong now, was he?

 

The android unzipped his dress pants, pulling out his cybernetic cock. It was hard on command, and fully lubricated with a thicker substance, similar to thirium. He gave his length a few pumps before lining it up with the detective’s hole. A grunt sounded from Gavin, followed by a soft beg. RK900 moved a hand into the hair of the man under him as he slowly slid his length inside. He curled his fingers into Gavin’s scalp and pulled back as his cock settled fully inside of the man. A loud groan fell from the detective’s lips and he attempted to thrust his hips back needily. RK900 gripped Gavin’s hip with his free hand before he could even move.

 

“What did I say about impatience, Gavin?” The android pulled his hair harder. “I can stop here if that’s what you want.” Gavin whined softly, shaking his head. 

 

“Good boy.” RK900 moved his cock outside of Gavin, before thrusting back in. He smirked at the groans that fell from his partner’s lips with each drive of his hips. 

 

Each hot breath from the detective fogged up the window he was pressed against. Increasing his pace, RK900 pressed Gavin’s face to the glass. He reveled in the muffled grunts and groans coming from his partner. The android moved his free hand to the fogged window, thrusting his cock harder into Gavin, who was a moaning mess under him. His pointer finger wrote two letters on the glass: RK.

 

It was then that Gavin came with a muffled scream against the window. It only took a few more thrusts until RK900 was cumming as well, his blue liquid entering the detective’s hole. The android slowly slid his cock out, admiring the liquid dripping from Gavin’s hole to his thigh. He ran his calculations and the probability of the detective being able to walk without assistance was 7%.

 

They both knew they didn’t need words after moments like these. RK900 pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket, cleaning up the mess he’d made. He then moved to pull up Gavin’s underwear and pants, trying to make it seem as if they didn’t just fuck on the side of his car. RK900 placed his hands on the detective’s shoulders and made him face forward. He looked dazed and unfocused as the android helped him get on his feet. His face was completely red, and he had drool dripping down his chin.

 

RK900 went back inside once he knew Gavin could walk by himself. It wouldn’t have caused any less suspicion if they had gone back together; everyone and their mother knew what was going on. Still, RK900 assumed Gavin wanted time to himself as he usually did when they were in a more private setting.

 

The android smirked when he heard the whispers upon coming back to his desk.

 

Gavin walked like he was a god. RK900 made him weak.


End file.
